Une vision du passé accusée
by SorryButNotSorry
Summary: Petit écrit sur Fushimi Saruhiko se retrouvant face à son alter ego du lycée, inspiré de la musique "Doppel Oshimondou" de Rin Kagamine. Sarumi sous-entendu.


Bonsoir/Bonjour lecteur, j'ai décidé d'écrire une courte fanfiction sur Fushimi Saruhiko en écoutant et m'inspirant énormément de la musique Doppel Oshimondou de Rin Kagamine. J'en profite pour vous conseiller fortement de l'écouter en lisant et vous prévenir que les paroles en italique sont de Kurotsuki92i que vous pouvez trouver sur Youtube, elle/il fait de très bonne traduction de musique vocaloid que je vous conseille fortement! Enfin, le sarumi est clairement sous-entendu ici, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'en avoir et ça encourage l'auteur! -BlackCat-

* * *

 **Fushimi Saruhiko se demandait quel était encore ce rêve étrange, il était là, en face de lui-même ? Deux lui totalement semblable, à une différence près, celui qui le regardait d'un air sceptique était bien plus jeune. Il se voyait donc au lycée ? Se revoir lui donna une vague d'émotion causée par les souvenirs de son passé, il le détestait, il se détestait, son lui passé qui était si faible. Lui qui était la cause de ce bordel avec Misaki. Il l'avait perdu à cause de toutes ces conneries qu'il disait, pensait et faisait. Après tout, il avait bien trop espéré d'être avec son meilleur ami toute une vie. Il se pointa alors du doigt, son éternel sourire hautain et moqueur sur le visage, accusant l'adolescent face à lui.**

 _« Puisque tu ne dis que des conneries,_ _  
_ _Tu as perdu tous tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_ _  
_ _Perdue, amis, rêveuse_ _  
_ _Tu es la médaillée du bluff ! »_

 **Il n'avait qu'une envie, se venger en se balançant lui-même ses vérités, se défouler sur lui-même car lui savait les événements qu'attendait le plus jeune. Il le savait mais il savait aussi que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, rien ne changerait, car il était têtu, et persuadé que peu importe l'époque il n'avait jamais mérité Misaki. Il était jaloux de son lui passé, lui pouvait encore profiter d'être au côté du rouquin, profité de se comporter comme un gosse même s'il le savait, l'adolescent le savait également. Ils avaient tous les deux une façon d'être qui leur posé nombreux problème. Ils se haïssaient autant qu'ils haïssaient les autres, autant que les autres les haïssaient. Sauf Misaki, car Misaki a toujours été l'exception.**

« _Tu agis toujours comme une enfant_ _  
_ _Tu m'as sérieusement déçue_ _  
_ _Parce que tes anime, manga et jeux adorés... Peu importe, tu grandiras un jour_ _  
_ _Je peux affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute_ _  
_ _Que ta façon d'être te pose certainement des problèmes_ _  
_ _Mais ce n'est pas comme si je voulais te sermonner_ _  
_ _Enfin, tu m'écoutes ? »_

 **Dire qu'il était en face de son lui passé, c'était incroyable, tout à fait irréaliste. En vérité il n'y croyait pas un instant, mais il avait besoin de se parler, de s'accuser, même si tout ça était faux. Son lui lycéen devait le savoir lui aussi. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, celui en face de lui n'avait eu aucune réaction, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Malgré cet air blasé, il savait qu'il s'écoutait.**

« _En réalité, je suis ton toi du futur_ _  
_ _Tu y crois, toi ? À cette histoire_ _  
_ _Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? »_

 **A en jugé par son apparence, il ne devait plus être très loin de l'instant où il briserait tout. Où il briserait son amitié avec Misaki. S'il lui disait ? De toute façon, lui-même doit déjà être au courant. Ils le savent tous les deux, tout ça ne peut pas durer, car il ne mérite pas un bonheur si parfait. Ce bonheur si parfait c'est envolé dès l'instant où lui et Misaki ont décidé de rejoindre Homra, si on y réfléchit, peut-être que rien ne serais arrivé sans cette erreur. Peut-être ? Mais Saruhiko avait besoin de faire comprendre au lycéen que lui était heureux. Heureux d'être l'obsession du rouquin, d'être détesté par son meilleur ami. C'est un rêve qui pouvait rendre mal à l'aise n'importe qui mais qui était à la fois, tellement confortable.**

« _Dans quatre jours, après le dernier croissant,_ _  
_ _Tu connaîtras un revers pour la première fois_ _  
_ _Bois cette sympathie_ _  
_ _Et rêve de ce malaise confortable »_

 **Le lycéen fini par enfin avoir une réaction faciale, un sourire. Le même qu'avait l'adulte peu de temps avant, un rire aurait presque passé les lèvres de l'adolescent qui trouvait son lui futur pathétique. Il connaissait sa façon de penser, ils étaient pareils peu importe les années. Il se trouvait bien bavard. Il l'accusait alors que lui-même a causé toutes ces histoires ? Il voulait lui faire porter tout ce fardeau, mais c'était des conneries. Ce qu'il deviendrait ne lui poser pas de problème, c'était inévitable de toute manière, et ça lui allait ainsi.**

 _«_ _Ironie par endroit, hein ?_ _  
_ _Tu parles beaucoup_ _  
_ _Mais maintenant, c'est toi qui dis des conneries_ _  
_ _Le moi du futur n'est pas vraiment un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 **Il voulait le faire passer pour un idiot qui profité de son bonheur avec Misaki, mais lui-même s'il était ici, dans le passé, c'est que son présent lui déplaisait. Pourquoi s'enfuir d'un endroit qu'il nous convient ? C'était ironique et ça élargissait le sourire du plus jeune qui se connaissait. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu aussi bien le cerner que lui-même. Il avait dû devenir bien stupide. Bien qu'il l'ait toujours été, s'il y réfléchissait.**

 _«_ _Alors, pourquoi es-tu_ _  
_ _Venue ici ? Laisse-moi entendre cette raison_ _  
_ _Et plus important, dans le futur ou peu importe..._ _  
_ _Tu ne t'y sentais pas bien alors tu t'es enfuie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 **Il l'accuse alors qu'il devrait le féliciter ! Le remercier ! C'est grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu connaître et passer du temps avec Misaki. Bien plus encore, c'est grâce à lui qu'ils étaient maintenant une obsession pour le rouquin. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, l'adulte n'avait pas l'air perturbé le moins du monde, il avait la même expression qu'au début, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.**

 _« Félicite-moi plus gentiment !_ _  
_ _Ce n'est pas assez, ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout_ _  
_ _Tu as la même personnalité que moi, n'est-ce pas ?_ _  
_ _Tu as compris ? Allez, félicite-moi !_ _  
_ _...tu m'écoutes ? »_

 **Cette réaction agacée le plus jeune qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il était curieux, comment se sentait-il à présent qu'il était seul, sans Misaki ? Il devait être tellement jaloux de lui-même, lui avait encore Misaki à ses côtés, il pouvait en profiter. Le toucher, lui parler, le serrer, l'embrasser, le regarder, l'aimer. Et lui ? Comment se sentait-il après avoir perdu tout ça ? C'était hilarant de voir cette fois-ci les sourcils du plus vieux se rapprochait et son sourire disparaître tandis que celui de l'adolescent s'élargissait.**

 _«_ _Hé, hé, tu te sens comment en ce moment ?_ _  
_ _Dis-le-moi !_ _  
_ _Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Tu es sourde ou quoi ! »_

 **Sa propre arrogance l'énerver, il était vraiment détestable et il en était encore bien plus sûr en se parlant. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Il n'y a aucun problème, il savait qu'il gagnerait. Il voulait savoir ce que cela lui faisait d'être sans son meilleur ami ? Il lui dirait, ce sentiment de plénitude de se savoir au centre de l'attention du rouquin juste en passant en face lui. De voir ce regard de colère noire qu'il lui lançait, à lui et à lui seul. Il faut croire que son père lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Cette phrase fit tiquer le lycéen, c'est vrai que c'était encore tout frais pour lui. Cela n'arrêta pas l'adulte qui continua sur cette lancée, son lui du passé devait comprendre mieux que personne ce besoin d'être dans les penser du rouquin autant qu'avait besoin son père d'être dans ses propres pensés. Que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour, peu importait. Le pire était d'être ignoré par la personne aimée. Pas vrai ?**

 _«_ _Tu sais, je me sens super bien en ce moment_ _  
_ _Tu dois comprendre... ce sentiment, pas vrai ?_ _  
_ _Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Pas vrai. »_

 **Quelle date était-il ? Quelle heure ? L'adulte le savait, l'adolescent ne tarderait pas à vivre les premiers regards de suspicion de son ami. Dans peu de temps il ressentira la même haine que lui quand Misaki lui tourna le dos suivant ainsi tous ceux autour de lui. Car lui était le sale singe détestait de tous. Le taré qui n'était bon qu'à se faire détester, et qui part dessus tout, apprécié cette situation. Bientôt ta folie détruira tout ce qu'il avait construit ! La folie, la haine, le dégoût, la jalousie et l'abandon, tout ça sera de trop car il le sait, il a toujours été faible quand cela concerner Misaki. Le lycéen s'en rendra bien compte, qu'il sera le seul à souffrir. Qu'il sera le seul à être accusé de tous les tord. Car ils sont tout deux pareil ! L'adulte montra sa brûlure qui cachait avec noirceur l'empreinte qu'avait laissée Homra, il s'avança, ce sourire fou aux lèvres, baissé le col du plus jeune pour voir cette même empreinte qui pour l'instant était intacte.**

 _«_ _Dans trois heures et douze secondes,_ _  
_ _Tu apprendras ce qu'est une rage brûlante_ _  
_ _Tu vois, avec tes mots agréables,_ _  
_ _Essaye de me faire cracher mon identité_ _  
_ _L'ironie par endroit est_ _  
_ _Que tu es la seule à t'être pris une balle dans le bras_ _  
_ _Tu vois, je suis pareille que toi_ _  
_ _C'est le même trou de blaireau, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 **Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux et se repoussa en reculant d'un simple geste sec et violent. Que voulait-il dire ?! Il ne le laisserait pas le toucher, pour qui se prenait-il ? Misaki ne l'abandonnerait jamais à ce point, ça ne partirait pas aussi loin, enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait malgré son bon sens. Son lui du futur, pourquoi est-il venu lui dire tout cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il y fasse ! Il était impuissant face à cette situation. Il ne cachait plus son agacement face à l'adulte qui se moquait clairement de lui. Son arrogance était détestable, même plus tard.**

 _«_ _La ferme ! Ne me touche pas !_ _  
_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ _  
_ _Je ne te comprends pas du tout en ce moment_ _  
_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux-tu de moi ? »_

 **Saruhiko ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette réaction, finalement, c'était bien lui qui avait fini cette discussion. Il était bien plus réaliste que son passé, lui ne disait pas de connerie idéaliste, il avait ouvert les yeux. Maintenant, le lycéen perdra le seul ami qu'il eut de toute sa vie. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une amitié qu'il espérait, ils le savaient. Il va falloir arrêter de rêver à ce parfait bonheur entre vous deux, car ils ne méritent pas Misaki. Après tout, la seule chose qui va le préoccuper, c'est d'occuper à jamais les pensés de Misaki. Il fera la même chose que lui, devenir aux yeux de Misaki le traître machiavélique et détestable qui était son meilleur ami.**

 _«_ _Puisque tu ne dis que des conneries,_ _  
_ _Tu as perdu tous tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_ _  
_ _Perdue, amis, rêveuse_ _  
_ _Tu veux juste devenir machiavélique, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 **Fushimi rouvrit les yeux d'un coup en se relevant, il était en sueur, c'était dégoûtant. Tss. C'était vraiment un rêve étrange ce soir, pas si étonnant si on regardait le sol de sa chambre, recouverte de photos du lycée. Ça ne servait à rien de s'accrocher à un passé qui ne reviendra jamais. Saruhiko le savait mais jamais il ne renoncerait à Misaki.**


End file.
